


Массаж без продолжения

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: В словах Кита не было никакого подтекста, не было двойного дна – говоря «массаж», он подразумевал именно массаж, и ничего больше, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Широ.





	Массаж без продолжения

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — укоризненно заявил Кит, когда попытался приветственно хлопнуть Широ по плечу и едва не разбил руку. Нет, он не ошибся и не попал случайно по ответной части алтеанского протеза — плечо было вполне человеческим, только напряжённым настолько, что казалось каменным на ощупь. 

Широ явно собирался возразить — как обычно, нельзя же просто так взять и признать, что и правда было бы неплохо отдохнуть, — но совершил тактическую ошибку, оторвавшись от стопки документов у себя на столе и встретившись с Китом взглядом. Он благоразумно захлопнул рот и смущённо потёр шею — и тут же поморщился, видимо, всё же сообразив, что Кит не просто так об этом заговорил.

— Возможно, ты прав, — уклончиво ответил он, со вздохом потягиваясь и хрустя позвоночником. Кит даже вздрогнул и почувствовал, как у него самого по спине пробежали мурашки — громкий звук отозвался фантомной болью в мышцах. — Но…

— Никаких «но», — решительно объявил Кит и потянул его за воротник от стола. — Работа от тебя никуда не убежит. Успеешь… — он сощурился, разглядывая заголовки бумаг, — успеешь ещё прочитать отчёт о работе гибридных двигателей нового поколения. Идём, я сделаю тебе массаж.

***

Кит предложил это абсолютно без задних мыслей. В его словах не было никакого подтекста, не было двойного дна — говоря «массаж», он подразумевал именно массаж, и ничего больше, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Широ, всю дорогу до их комнаты кидавший на него через плечо многозначительные взгляды.

В чистоте своих помыслов Кит был уверен вплоть до того момента, когда Широ начал раздеваться. Широ снова поиграл бровями, нарочито медленно и демонстративно расстегивая пуговицы форменной рубашки, но Кит мужественно затолкал его в ванную и захлопнул за ним дверь.

Второй раз его уверенность пошатнулась, когда распаренный Широ вышел из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах.

— Нет, — совсем не так твёрдо, как ему бы хотелось, сказал Кит, когда Широ чуть склонил голову и знакомо усмехнулся, делая шаг вперёд и приспуская полотенце. Затем прочистил горло и ткнул пальцем в сторону расстеленного на кровати покрывала, старательно не обращая внимания на разочарование на лице Широ. — Ложись. Массаж.

Судя по неприкрытому недовольству Широ, думал он о том, что ни за что бы не согласился на массаж, если бы знал, что ничего больше за этим предложением не стояло.

Зато, кажется, стояло у Кита. Встало, как только Широ всё же послушно вытянулся на кровати, уложив голову на руки, и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Первым, конечно же, встал вопрос, как он мог оказаться таким недальновидным; вторым — кое-что другое.

Кит с сомнением посмотрел на флакон масла, который сжимал в руке, перевёл взгляд на Широ. Осмотрел напряженную линию его плеч, скользнул ниже, подмечая все знакомые шрамы, и наконец задержался на полотенце.

Он сглотнул. Широ, видимо, устав ждать, с интересом покосился на него через плечо и хмыкнул, а затем снова заерзал на кровати, как бы случайно оттопыривая задницу ещё сильнее.

— Массаж, — напомнил Кит, кажется, самому себе. Широ скептически вскинул брови, и он не сдержался — звонко шлёпнул по упругой ягодице и сжал пальцы для верности. Не ожидавший такого поворота Широ удивлённо охнул и вжался бедрами в кровать; Кит удовлетворенно похлопал его по заднице и только после этого оседлал его ноги, открывая флакон и мстительно наливая лужицу масла прямо Широ на поясницу, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы сначала согреть его в ладонях.

В его оправдание, он никогда и не претендовал на роль профессионального массажиста. Скорее всего, именно этим и объяснялось то, что его руки то и дело соскальзывали с плеч Широ вниз; к тому же, от прикосновений к плечам и шее Широ морщился, напряженно застывая на месте, зато мгновенно расслаблялся, стоило Киту огладить его бока или провести большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь вдоль него ниже и ниже, до самого копчика.

— Кит, — не выдержал Широ через несколько минут этой пытки. Пытки для Кита, по крайней мере. — Ты ведь в курсе, где ты сидишь?

— М-м? — невнятно отозвался Кит, снова рассеянно проводя ладонями по широкой спине и то и дело скашивая глаза вниз. Полотенце за это время почти сползло, и теперь ничего не стоило заметить, как Широ сжимает время от времени ягодицы.

— Кит, я чувствую, что у тебя тоже стоит, — терпеливо пояснил Широ, приподнимаясь на локтях. Кит тут же надавил ему на загривок, заставляя упасть обратно, и Широ удивлённо ухнул, приземляясь лицом в подушку.

«Тоже». Кто бы сомневался.

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе расслабиться, — на всякий случай напомнил Кит. — Не мешай мне.

Хотя Широ не нужно было ничего делать, чтобы ему помешать. Строго говоря, в этом даже не было его вины — если только не ставить в вину человеку то, как соблазнительно могут выглядеть определённые части его тела; и поскольку Широ сам об этом заговорил, Кит пересел поудобнее и с облегчённым вздохом прижался к нему бёдрами.

— Кит, — тихо простонал Широ. — Это не…

Начав, остановиться было уже невозможно — Кит медленно провёл масляными руками вниз по его бокам, огладил бедра, делая на них разворот и пробираясь пальцами под край приспущенного полотенца, и поднялся выше, массируя его ягодицы; к этой части массажа он подошёл гораздо более ответственно.

Судя по звуку, Широ попытался удариться лбом о подушку.

Кит вытянулся над ним, опираясь на одну руку, чтобы не касаться покрытой маслом кожи, и коротко поцеловал его в шею. Другую руку он запустил себе в штаны, признавая полное и безоговорочное поражение в своей неравной борьбе с гормональным фоном и прелестями Широ.

— Я с самого начала намекал, что поможет мне расслабиться куда лучше массажа, — не преминул отметить Широ. — Но ты даже не хотел меня слушать.

— И сейчас не хочу, — Кит приспустил штаны и закусил губу, глядя на то, как тяжело опустился в ложбинку между ягодицами Широ его член. Широ вздрогнул, прогнулся в пояснице и попытался толкнуться ему навстречу, но Кит не позволил. — Ты… сбиваешь мне… все планы.

— Подожди, — Широ замер, и Кит уловил в его голосе отчётливое недоумение. — Кит, ты же не…

Кит выпрямился, сжал его ягодицы и плавно двинул бедрами, скользя между ними. Непристойный вид, по правде говоря, заводил куда больше непосредственных ощущений — в них ничего экстраординарного самого по себе не было, но вот зрелище…

Жаль, что у него с собой не было камеры. Он бы не отказался запечатлеть это на память.

Было скользко, горячо и тесно — по-прежнему слабо возмущавшийся чему-то Широ всё же продолжал сжимать ягодицы, и от этого Кита каждый раз словно прошивало током. Он сильнее сжал бедро Широ, а другой рукой накрыл свой член, теснее прижимаясь к нему и шумно дыша.

Кажется, Широ попытался привстать на колени, а может, просто приподнял бедра, подаваясь ему навстречу — как бы то ни было, неожиданного движения Киту хватило, чтобы так же неожиданно кончить, удивлённо вскрикнув и всё-таки наваливаясь на Широ всем телом. 

Широ дал ему ровно минуту на то, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем бесцеремонно скинул его и перевернулся сам, даже не дав полюбоваться на его обкончанную задницу.

— Это нечестно, — заявил он, ткнув Кита в грудь и демонстративно глядя вниз на свой гордо стоящий член. — Кажется, ты собирался помогать _мне_ , а не себе?

— Я же не виноват, что ты мешал мне сосредоточиться, — как можно ровнее сказал Кит, когда слегка отдышался, и невинно улыбнулся. — Обещаю, больше я отвлекаться не буду. Позволишь мне закончить массаж?..

Он не собирался превращать это в вопрос, но Широ придавил его к кровати и явно не собирался отпускать в ближайшее время — а делать массаж из такого положения было бы по меньшей мере затруднительно. Не то чтобы Кит не мог справиться с Широ и при желании опрокинуть его на лопатки, но его цель состояла в том, чтобы он наконец расслабился, а не в демонстрации силы.

— Не позволю, — твёрдо сказал Широ и наклонился, мстительно прикусывая его за нижнюю губу. — Раз уж ты уже «расслабился», то теперь моя очередь.


End file.
